Ye Gui Li Declassified Ch6: Kyoshi Island's Burning Down
Brought to you by =Chapter 6-Kyoshi Island's Burning Down= Twenty Minutes Later "Tiiick...tock...tiiick...tock...little friends come out to play..." Suki snapped awake as the mysterious voice echoed in from outside her window. She lay perfectly still, trying to figure out who would possibly be singing at such an hour. "Lock your windows lock your doors, check the closets and the halls..." Suki's hand eased around her fan as the singing continued, "you lie awake scared in your bed, quivering in fear cause you could soon be dead..." Suki's heart began to hammer in terror as the voice continued outside, "little friends come out to play..." The voice suddenly whispered from right next to her, "Harm is never far away..." Suki was out of bed and on her feet with a shriek in a heartbeat, only to see that there was nobody there. There was suddenly a crashing behind her as two huge arms, one made of metal and one of flesh, smashed through the wall and grabbed for her. Suki leapt away with a scream as a huge form smashed the thick timber wall out of the way like it was made of paper. She lunged for her katana and brought it around only to hear the twang of a bowstring. Her sword suddenly tripled in weight as something clanged off of it and a huge chunk of ice materialized around the blade. The ice suddenly moved like it was alive, lashing out towards her hands as the massive figure lumbered closer and a second figure with a bow advanced from the window. She dropped her katana and ran. She made it to the door and a fist snapped out and connected with her temple. Before she could react her feet were knocked out from under her and she hit the wooden porch hard. She tried to blink the stars from her eyes and then a heavy weight settled on her chest, "Harm get the rope." Suki tried to struggle and found deep red flames an inch from her face, "Oh I really wouldn't if I were you." Suki immediately laid very still, "What do you want?" She felt her feet being lifted and bound as the figure snuffed out the flames and plucked a toothpick from his mouth, glaring over his shoulder, "I want my little brother to be a little quicker with the ice arrows and stop savoring the fear so much because it's inefficient." "Oh come on, we got the other two without a hitch!" "What are you doing to my daughter?!" Suki's father exclaimed from the doorway. "Dad get away!" Suki yelled. There was suddenly a meaty smack and the one called Harm laughed, "Eh, nope, he's not going anywhere for a while. Nice one Cannon." The one on Suki's chest suddenly raised up slightly and rolled her over quickly, stuffing a gag into her mouth before she could scream again as her hands were yanked behind her back and tied. The one on her back suddenly stood and the big one, Cannon, lifted her by the feet like a ragdoll and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed into her gag as she saw her father unconscious in the doorway, bleeding from the head. Harm, who she could tell in the moonlight to look utterly deranged, grinned up at her in what could only be called a manic way before looking at her father with wide eyes and that crazed grin. Then he looked at the one that had been sitting on her, "Can I big bro, can I?" The elder brother sighed exasperatedly, "No Harm. We want them all to see. You can do it in a minute." "Yay!" Harm exclaimed delightedly, grabbing Suki's father by the feet and dragging him through the dirt towards the town square, the big one carrying Suki and the brother following him. When they reached the Kyoshi statue, Suki was unceremoniously slammed against the post and quickly tied to it. She looked around her and saw her fellow Kysohi warriors similarly bound and gagged, a few were unconscious, but all appeared to be breathing. The elder brother walked around the pole, "One two three four five yep, we got all six. Alright. Earthquake, is the perimeter secure?" "Of course it's secure," a female voice retorted, prompting Suki to look around and see a massive wall had somehow formed around the village while she slept. "Good," the elder brother replied. He looked up at the big one, "Cannon, I think it's time for a little wake up call." The big one nodded and looked down the street at the village head's house. Suddenly something erupted from his forehead, shooting down the street and exploding as it hit the Village Head's house. A moment later everyone on Kyoshi was standing in the central street. The elder brother suddenly bellowed with volume sufficient to drown out the shouts and exclamations of horror, "LIIISTEN UP!" Everyone stopped and turned to look. He conjured a plume of fire into his hand just to make absolutely sure he had their attention, and then in a voice that carried down the street easily, "We are the Ye Gui Li's Hellfire Division. We are here to teach you a little lesson about what happens when you mess with the Fire Nation. Stay where you are or I'll let Harm shoot you." Harm bounced in place waggling his head as he drew an arrow, "Somebody please move! I wanna kill something!" he called cheerfully. "For those of you who have not yet guessed, your little warrior girls are not coming to save you," the elder brother, who Suki could tell was obviously the leader, continued, "Their most particular defiance has earned them a very special penalty, and we'll be taking them to it after we finish with all of you." He suddenly lifted Suki's father, "First though, I want to show you what we'll do to each and every one of you if you ever defy the Fire Nation again." His hand suddenly glowed with flames and he suddenly slammed the flames onto Suki's fathers face. The flames flared and engulfed his head as Suki screamed. The leader let him drop and the flames on Suki's father's head extinguished, but the ones in the leader's hand continued to crackle with cheerful menace, "Looks painful doesn't it? Let him serve as a constant reminder to all of you, but just in case, I'll make it a little more...personal." Suddenly the flames in his hand flared bigger than he was and he thrust them towards the line of houses on the left side, a cyclone of fire exploding forth and setting the whole row alight. He pulled back and fired again, setting the rest of the village alight. "QUAKE!" He barked over the screams. The woman suddenly stepped forward and raised her hands. A second later she stamped forward and the ground shook, bringing the burning houses crashing down. She made a sweeping motion and suddenly a wide patch of dirt erupted into flames between them and the townspeople. Then Suki realized it wasn't flames, it was LAVA. The leader put his hands on his hips, "I'd say our work here is done. Let's go." They turned and he scratched his head, "Feel like I'm forgetting something..." The others looked at him and then he smiled evilly, "Oh yeah..." He turned and launched a huge column of fire across the lava and down the street, setting several people on fire and instantly incinerating at least three. He turned with a self satisfied smile and blew a flame off two extended fingers, "Forgot to sign it." He pointed up towards the pole and burned something into it. Suki and the others were suddenly untied from the Kyoshi statue and yanked along, dragged through the dirt on a chain by the big one as the four horrible monsters headed for the beach. At the Beach Harvi looked at Baozha as Toph bent the metal of the boats and bound the Kyoshi warriors to their seats, "Hey Baozha, wanna see which of us can hit that clown statue?" Baozha thought about it for a moment then shrugged. He turned and looked back at the burning village. He looked at Harvi and raised three fingers, lowering one as Harvi drew an arrow, another as he pulled back and then on the third he and Harvi released, an arrow and a combustion blast shooting away in perfect unison, slamming into the statue of Avatar Kyoshi and blasting it to splinters. Hei smiled, "Nice shootin' guys. Now come on, it's time to get back." They climbed into the first boat and Toph revved the clockwork engine with her bending. They motored away through the water, Harvi helping Toph with propulsion by pushing the boat along with his bending. Hei grinned over his shoulder at the glowing smoking ruins of the island village and the six terrified girls in the boat behind him, then he turned back and smiled at his friends before looking up at the moon, "Kyoshi Island's burning down, burning down, burning own...We stole the la-dies..." Two Hours Later, Aboard Baozha's Ship Hei casually walked along the line of Kyoshi warriors sitting against the walls of the officer's cabins, setting slips of paper with numbers at their feet. He walked back to the table, where Harvi and Baozha were waiting. Toph made six balls of metal and etched numbers into them before putting them into a bucket and shaking it. She presented it to Baozha first, "Age before beauty." Baozha snorted and plucked two of the balls from the bucket. He came over and examined two of them, the ones labeled five and six. He nodded and lifted one, Lyra, setting her over by one of the doors, and then the other, Song, by the exit. He nodded and went to stand by Lyra, propped against the door. Hei was next and he smiled at the orbs he drew. He walked over to Suki, "Hmm...you're going to be fun." Suki's eyes widened in horror as she realized what was happening and started squirming to no avail, the bindings were far too tight to get free from. Then Hei moved down to number 3, Kya, "And I get you too! How lucky for me!" He reached out and grabbed the bindings holding her feet together and dragged her down to another of the doors, grabbing Suki on his way past. He looked up at Harvi, "Harv that means the other two are for you." Harvi threw his hands in the air, "WHOO!" He ran to the two remaining, Kiki and Rin, and plopped between them, "So hi, I'm Harvi, you two are going to be my new nurses because in case you can't tell I'm a little crazy, and it drives poor Baozha to distraction to have to keep an eye on me aaaall the time, so after my big brother talks you around, you're going to be toootally in love with me and help keep me manageable so poor Baozha doesn't flip his funky third eyed noodles and kill me. Isn't that great?!" It was clear from his enthusiasm and expression that he really and truly did think it was great. Suki watched in horror, wondering what sort of horrors they had been condemned to as Hei got up and walked over to Song by the door, he pointed to her, "You sure bout this one Baozha? You could keep her you know." Baozha nodded and gestured to the door, then to Harvi, as if to say, "Hey, they gotta put up with him too." Hei nodded, "Fair enough." He turned back to Song, "Sorry Toots, you got the hard job." He grabbed the bindings on her feet and dragged her to one of the side rooms, "This might take a few minutes." Five And A Half Hours Later Suki was the only one left. True to his word, whatever Hei had done had to them in that room had Kiki and Rin all over Harvi like he was the coolest guy in the world and rapidly disappearing into a bedroom from whence all manner of shrieks squeals giggles and laughter could then be heard, Lyra on Baozha in a similar way, and Song rushing out towards the crew's quarters with a big smile on her face. She hadn't seen anyone else except Toph, who had reassured her that Hei was actually a very nice guy if a little short tempered and that she wouldn't really care soon. Suki didn't know what scared her more, Toph's calm demeanor as she referred to the maniac that had burned down Kyoshi village, or the fact that what she had seen thus far indicated she was going to agree with Toph very soon. Now out came Kya, kissing Hei on the lips, "Don't be too long big boy!" Hei laughed, "Don't worry, I'll be right along right after I talk to Suki." Kya kissed him again and then skipped across to the only empty room. Hei walked across the room, cheerfully caught hold of Suki and hauled her into the dark room where he had taken the others, "Let's talk." He plopped her into a chair and sat down across from her after sealing the door behind them. He popped a little orb of fire into existence and rubbed his eyes with a smile, "I tell ya what, doing this many back to back is killing my eyes." Then he looked back at her, "But I think it's worth it. So, eyes on me and, just ignore this fire." He pushed it like an actual ball and it floated off to the side, "So, your allegiance is to the Fire Nation." Suki's eyebrows rose in confusion as he continued, "You are an orphan from the Fire Nation. You love your country very much." Now Suki became aware that the fireball was slowly orbiting Hei's head as he continued talking. The longer he talked the smoother his voice seemed to get. Suki didn't notice how fast the little fire ball was going until it was racing around Hei's head. She didn't notice his voice becoming narrating her internal monologue, and she didn't notice as her memories started fading, being quickly replaced with new ones that the nice voice provided. Whose voice was it? Oh yeah, Hei...boy he sure was a handsome fellow...strong too...and smart...and brave...oh he's got his flaws, but he's still a good guy... Suki didn't realize a solid crush had formed in her head until Hei grinned at her and her heart did a little tapdance. Then a few blurry minutes later, Hei leaned forward and plucked the gag from her mouth, she didn't even notice because her mind was too busy crumbling as he kissed her. A Few Minutes Later Toph looked at Hei as Suki bounced happily into his room, "You know, it is really creepy how you do that." Hei shrugged, "Eh, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do." Toph sighed, "You did program them to share right?" Hei smiled, "Of course I did!" Toph smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him quickly, "Good, because I need some stress relief too." Hei grinned roguishly, "Oh it's gonna be a fun night." "Day goofy, the sun came up half an hour ago," Toph corrected. Hei blinked and then looked at one of the portholes and saw that there was indeed sunlight streaming in, "Well whaddya know," he laughed, "Morning already." He lifted a bottle of sake from under the table, "You know what they say, can't drink all day if you don't start in the morning!" Toph smiled and pulled him along by the front of the shirt, "Ooh I like the sound of that..." Next Time: Down Time Pt1 Category:Ye Gui Li Declassified Category:Avatar Category:Fanon Category:Cackling Shadow